


don't make me a liar

by kageki



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kinfic, M/M, Memory Loss, forzen is only mentioned orz, it/its pronouns for benrey, sorta just character thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageki/pseuds/kageki
Summary: man, we used to be great friends - remember those days, we played - where we played in the sand, and in the mud - we'd play in the mud, all the time .... great friends.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	don't make me a liar

"hey, gordon?" benrey had its head snuggled against gordon's chest, his arm wrapped around its shoulders. they had been laying peacfully for a while now, gordon listening to the soft inhale-exhale of his partner's breath, when benrey lifted its head to make rare eye contact. whatever it was, it must've been important, because benrey tried to avoid everyone's eyes, head downcast or gazing over your shoulder most the time. 

so when gordon looked back into its dark and wide pupils, finding it searching for something, he knew.... well, he knew it meant a lot, so he probably shouldn't fuck it up. after a brief pause, it continued. 

"do you.... remember...." it paused again, chewing its bottom lip in thought, "do you remember when we- we would meet.... we would play, together? with my- with forzen?" ah, fuck. this again. gordon didn't know how to explain that he LITERALLY had _no_ memory of whatever benrey was on about - a good chunk of his childhood was just a blur, or plain gone. his silence spurred it to try explaining again, though, maybe that it wasn't being coherent enough: 

"like, we would meet up at the.... the rec center at the park? they had a, uh, a lot of game consoles, and a tv-" gordon gently grabbed the hand benrey was using to gesture as it spoke. this next part had to be even gentler.

"benrey...." its face fell, almost immediately, at gordon's tone. they'd had this conversation before. 

"i know, i know. your super fail brain doesn't remember all the fun times we had together." its tone was bitter and frustrated, and benrey scowled as it turned its face back down into gordon's chest. "i'm sorry. i'll stop bringing it up."

**Author's Note:**

> it/itsrey rights. im a kinnie  
> i just think abt those lines frm the final act a lot? like, benrey pre-programmed backstory .... i wanna write more for this ngl. tune in in thirty years when i get around to it  
> 


End file.
